Monster science
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Tsukune ha desaparecido, y nadie sabe donde ha ido. Será el momento para Moka y los demás de buscarlo, y averiguar los secretos que guardan los pecados de los padres. Cosas tan poderosas que podrían restablecer los equilibrios de poder en la contienda más antigua que existe.


*1801, Suiza, en plena noche*

-Ya hemos llegado, mi lord Issa.

Un coche de caballos se detuvo frente a la puerta de un castillo gótico perdido en las montañas. La puerta estaba destrozada, y había signos de batalla por todo el lugar. Cuatro escoltas con espadas en su cintura, y ropas de estilo transilvano, entraron acompañando al señor de la familia Shuzen. Echaron el portón abajo de un golpe. Una gran sala principal, con dos escaleras divergentes, y un estandarte rojo en el centro. Llevaba de símbolo una calavera con tres cuencas, y un cuchillo atravesándolo. El suelo estaba regado de cadáveres, con ropas de soldados de la época, con el mismo símbolo en el brazo, y además, otros soldados vestidos como los escoltas. Los segundos de ojos rojos, y demoníacos.

-C-Como es posible.-dijo uno de los escoltas sudando frío.-No son más que humanos, así que, ¿cómo han podido matar a tantos de los nuestros? ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido matar a tantos vampiros?!

-De hecho, si se fijaran, notarían que el número de cadáveres de vampiros, es solo la cuarta parte del de ellos. Empiezo a creer que nos hemos confiado enviando a tan pocos. Los "Cazadores" han demostrado ser increíblemente peligrosos, a pesar de ser solo humanos. Buscad por el castillo a nuestras tropas, y venid a informarme.-dijo Issa, para luego añadir en voz baja.-Como si no hubiéramos tenido suficientes problemas con Alucard.

Caminaron en varias direcciones, y tras unos minutos.

-¡Señor, les hemos encontrado!

Los tres miembros de la escolta restantes, y el miembro de la familia Shuzen, no tardaron en llegar a un grupo de vampiros con signos de haber luchado ferozmente, que se encontraban atascados frente a una enorme puerta.

-¿Estos son los únicos que quedan?-preguntó el Shuzen.

-Sí mi lord.-contestó el capitán de la unidad.

-¿Y los "Cazadores" y el buen doctor?

-Ese es el problema, mi lord. Cuando nosotros llegamos, el experimento ya había empezado. Se han atrincherado todos en el laboratorio, y no podemos entrar.

-¿Cómo pudieron daros tantos problemas? ¡Son solo humanos! Sois la vergüenza de nuestra raza.-dijo uno de los escoltas que acababa de llegar.

-¡Tú no sabes con lo que nos hemos encontrado aquí!-dijo un soldado acercándosele amenazadoramente.-Deberías entrar tú primero, a ver si te parece tan fácil.

-¡SILENCIO!

Aquel grito del señor Shuzen hizo que todos enmudecieran.

-Esto es malo.

El corazón del cabeza de la familia se estremecía de terror.

-Si no detenemos el experimento antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y logran escapar con Víctor o su diario, los humanos se harán con una fuerza de poder posiblemente equiparable al nuestro. Sí lo que Víctor dijo es cierto, la guerra abierta entre ayashi y humanos estallará, y no podremos estar tan seguros de nuestra victoria.

¡KA-THOOOOOOM!

Un enorme estruendo resonó por todo el castillo, haciendo caer algunas piedras, y una potente luz como la del sol se filtraba por los huecos de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, una explosión?-dijo uno.

-No, ha sonado más como un relámpago.-dijo otro.

-¿Dentro del castillo?

-No.-dijo el Shuzen, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.-No es cosa del clima, sino de la máquina de Víctor. Está dándole vida a la criatura.

Todos enmudecieron durante unos instantes al ver tan asustado a su líder.

-¡Rápido, debemos entrar a como de lugar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-dijo recobrando la compostura.

* * *

En el laboratorio, había un grupo de soldados moviéndose por las pasarelas. Estaban distribuidas en el interior de un torreón, con un agujero en el centro, para darle espacio al engendro mecánico construido. Era una máquina de una extraña fuente eléctrica, que freía todo lo que tocaba. Abajo de todo, una antena y un grupo de cables que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo, se conectaban a una plataforma circular, sobre la que había una camilla tapada con una sábana. La potencia completa de la máquina se descargó sobre esta, y luego todo se apagó y quedó a oscuras, iluminados únicamente por las antorchas.

-¿Ya está?-dijo el líder de los "Cazadores", un hombre calvo de mostacho blanco desde una de las pasarelas superiores.-¿Ha funcionado?

Un hombre de traje de época se acercó al lugar.

-Oigo sus latidos...-dijo con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad.-Está vivo... ¡Está vivo!

La puerta fue destruida completamente. Daba a la zona media de la torre, quedando la parte baja, donde se encontraban el científico y la camilla, muy alejada de ellos.

-¡Detenedlos! ¡Qué no lleguen hasta el doctor ni hasta la criatura!-gritó el líder de los "Cazadores" desenfundando su espada.

-¡Vosotros tres venid conmigo! ¡Todos los demás, acabad con los "Cazadores"!-dijo el Shuzen mientras se preparaba a bajar hasta la zona de la parte baja.

Él y sus escoltas iban saltando de pasarela en pasarela, pero un "Cazador" les vio. Sacó su arma, y disparó al centro de uno de ellos. Tras unos segundos, el cuerpo del vampiro explotó en sangre.

-¿Qué clase de tecnología es esa? ¿Qué son esas balas?-dijo otro de ellos.

-Os lo advertí. Los "Cazadores" son solo humanos, pero disponen de medios muy peligrosos. Alguien les proporciona poderosa máquinas para contrarrestar su debilidad física.

Legaron al fondo de todo, mientras el Shuzen se disponía a subir a la plataforma.

-Quedaos ahí y vigilad mis espaldas. Yo me encargo a partir de aquí.

Ya era tarde. La camilla estaba vacía, y solo encontró a un hombre acurrucado de terror en una esquina. Se acercó a él, y lo izo por la camisa en el aire.

-Víctor, ¡¿qué has hecho?!

-Eso me gustaría a mi saber.-dijo el científico aterrado, pero no por causa del vampiro.-Cuando todo empezó, estaba cada vez más seguro de mis acciones, pero ahora que veo lo que he hecho, me doy cuenta que he liberado una plaga sobre la tierra, peor que tu gente.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle nada, escucharon gritos de dolor y crujidos de huesos a su espalda. Una mano se aferraba a la plataforma, mientras se arrastraba. El escolta se arrastraba sangrando por la boca, profundamente herido.

-Mi lord... ayuda...

El vampiro soltó al doctor, cuando una figura gigantesca, cubierta con un hábito hecho de cuero, con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, llegó a la plataforma de un salto. Se notaban varias rasgaduras en la ropa, provocadas por los ataques de los vampiros, y varias heridas poco profundas.

-No...-fue lo único que dijo el Shuzen.

La criatura agarró al vampiro malherido, incrustando los dedos de su mano izquierda en la parte superior de su columna vertebral, y haciendo los mismo con la otra en la parte baja de su torso. Lo elevó horizontalmente a la altura de su pecho, y comenzó a tirar. Chispas eléctricas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del gigante, cuando desgarró por completo el cuerpo del bebedor de sangre, partiendolo en dos con las manos desnudas. Tiró la parte superior a un extremo, y la inferior a otro. El líder de los vampiros y el creador solo lo miraban nerviosos sin saber que hacer. Entonces, pudiendo ver solo su ojo amarillento en la oscuridad de su cara tapada por la capucha, la criatura abrió su boca para pronunciar algo:

**-¿Porqué?**

-No se preocupe, señor. Yo me encargo.

El otro escolta se lanzó a por la criatura a su espalda, pero solo logró hacerle retroceder.

-"¿Pero que? Ese golpe debía haberle lanzado despedido contra el otro extremo de la sala, pero solo le ha hecho tambalearse, y moverse varios pasos. Además, no siento ninguna energía demoníaca o "-pensó el lacayo del Shuzen.-Pero eso no importa. Estoy aferrado a tu espalda, y puedo lanzarme a tu yugular.

El vampiro mordió a través de las telas el cuello de la criatura, pero en cuanto comenzó a succionar, se apartó asqueado.

-¡Aaaahg, su sangre! ¿Qué le pasa a su sangre?

La criatura no tardó en reaccionar, echando sus manos a la espalda, y agarrando los hombros del vampiro. Lo lanzó contra el suelo, pulverizando la roca. A una velocidad inusitada para él, la criatura comenzó a golpear la cabeza del vampiro contra el suelo.

¡FATOOM, FATOOM, FATOOM, FATOOM, FATOOM...!

Las chispas de electricidad que generaba el cuerpo del monstruo, cegaron a Issa, impidiéndole ver que ocurría. Cuando todo terminó, solo alcanzó a ver el cuerpo destrozado de su lacayo, cuando algo inmenso se le colocó delante.

-"Imposible."-pensó.-"¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido algo tan grande?"

El puño de la criatura se dirigía directo a su cara, pero lo esquivó con facilidad.

-Veo por tus heridas que aún te ha costado bastante acabar con mis soldados, ¡así que no pienses que tienes una sola oportunidad conmigo!

De un golpe con la palma de la mano, la criatura salió proyectada contra el otro extremo de la habitación, atravesando la pared por completo.

-Ha sido como golpear una pared de roca.-dijo Issa frotándose la mano adolorida.

Se acercó a la pared, para encontrarse con que al otro lado solo había un precipicio, con un bosque al fondo.

-La caída lo habrá matado, pero deberíamos bajar para asegurarnos. Pero antes Víctor, si me entregas tu diario, te prometo que no...

Issa se giró, para ver que el científico había escapado.

-Debió aprovechar mientras peleábamos.

-Mi lord.-dijo uno de sus soldados arrastrando el cadáver de un humano.-Hemos aplastado a todos los humanos. Una vez se quedaron sin las máquinas que usaron al principio del asedio, se quedaron casi indefensos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Nada. Yo debo ir a enviar un mensaje.

* * *

-¿Porque no dijiste nada de esto, Issa?-preguntaba una mujer pelirrosa al hombre a su lado.

-Porque ya habíais tenido suficientes problemas con Alucard, Akasha.

Ambos observaban el fondo del precipicio en lo alto del torreón mientras amanecía.

-De modo que este fue el motivo de tu misterioso viaje a Europa. Al parecer ha sobrevivido a la caída, y ha escapado por los bosques. ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa criatura?

-No mucho. Sí tú y yo lo enfrentáramos individualmente, acabaríamos rápidamente con él. EL problema es lo que representa. Si Víctor dejara su diario en malas manos, crearían más como él, y entonces sí que deberíamos temer.

-Y tanto creador como anotaciones también han desaparecido, ¿no?-preguntó la mujer.

-Ajá. Lo extraño es que ya habíamos acabado con todos los "Cazadores", así que, ¿quién pudo ayudarle a huir?

* * *

Un carruaje, con el mencionado doctor abrazando su maletín sentado de copiloto, avanzaba llegando a un alejado pueblo.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí. Le debo la vida.-dijo despiediendose del piloto mientras bajaba.

Aquel hombre vestía una gabardina negra, con un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo tono.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Y usted y yo compartimos lo mismo: el odio hacía la familia Shuzen.-dijo el hombre que pilotaba el carruaje.-Algún día solicitare su ayuda. Guarde su diario, lo necesitaremos cuando llegue ese momento.

-No estoy seguro de seguir con esto.-dijo el doctor intimidado.

-Usted solo es el primero en darle autentico poder al bando humano en este conflicto. Le seguirán más. Pero su fuerza seguirá siendo necesaria para alcanzar lo que deseamos, y a lo que los "Cazadores" y los Shuzen se oponen. Mientras tanto, guarde esto junto con su diario para no olvidarlo.

El desconocido le lanzó una moneda con el símbolo de una serpiente alada en ambas caras. El carruaje se puso en marcha, dejando ver al doctor la cantidad de trofeos de caza que guardaba el desconocido en la parte de atrás del carro. Desde alas de succubus, a mandíbulas de hombres lobo. Todas en frascos.

* * *

*El presente, Francia*

En la zona vieja de París, hay una azotea con una cafetería al aire libre. Abre en las madrugadas como discoteca al aire libre. Un joven de unos 17 años, rubio, ojos azules, camisa blanca, y pantalones vaqueros, se paseaba por el lugar mientras todas las chicas suspiraban por él.

-No es por falta de espacio, pero no puedo llevaros a todas a mi mansión de los alpes este invierno. Así que hagamos un concurso, las diez mejor clasificadas, serán las que vendrán. ¿Os apetece?

En ese momento todas gritaron de alegría con ojos enamorados, para luego empezar a mirarse desafiantes entre ellas. Un móvil comenzó a sonar, y el joven se lo sacó del bolsillo.

-Disculpadme, asuntos de trabajo. Sin mi no pueden hacer nada. Vosotras id empezando, solo será un momento.

El joven miró el móvil, donde ponía Víctor, mientras sonaba. Descolgó rápidamente, mientras se aseguraba que no hubiese nadie cerca.

-¿Ha ido todo bien, o las cosas se han complicado como siempre?

-...

-No se de que me hablas.

-...

-Estoy en una discoteca, aquí hay fiesta todos los fines de semana.

-...

-Tengo el móvil encendido todo el tiempo. Y yo que tú no gritaría tanto, vas a despertar a los vecinos con ese vozarrón tuyo, y seguro que no tardan en llamar a los gendarmes.

-...

-Sí, sí, sí. Te dejo, que las chicas han decidió organizar una pelea de gatas. Llamadme cuando esteis en el almacén. Y no os preocupéis, que lo grabaré todo con el móvil para que no perdáis detalle.

Colgó rápidamente, para sacar una foto de su bolsillo.

-Espero que esta vez podamos saber quien eres realmente.

La foto era de Tsukune son el uniforme escolar. Y en la camisa abierta del joven rubio, se veía un colgante con el símbolo de una serpiente alada.


End file.
